spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sponge:Bikini Bottom World Cup!
Black Sponge:Bikini Bottom World Cup! is a videogame for the 3DS and Wii U. Plot: The heroic Black Sponge discovers a plan by General Starfish to activate a giant vacuum cleaner to suck up the ocean.Black Sponge challenge him to a race around the sea (With help from Taj The Genie)for the fate of there home! Racers: Starters: * Black Sponge:He drives the Black Sponge Mobile.His special move is him shooting a laser at a opponent. * Pat-Boy:The dimwitted sidekick of Black Sponge.He drives the pink submarine (A clear reference to Yellow Submarine from the Beatles) and his special move is farting and blowing the person in front behind the person. * Sandy Laser:The girlfriend of Black Sponge.She drives a miniature mechi from Black Sponge 2 and her special move is a earthquake. * Dr.Baron:Scientist of Black Sponge.He drives a spaceship and his special move is blasting missiles. * Blue Gums:Former inmate of the prison.He drives a car inside a cake and his special move is throwing a bomb inside a cake. Unlockerable: * Sponge Tron:(Complete the Bikini Bottom Cup)Mechanic mistake.He drives a miniature robotic Squidward and his special move is blown up the robotic squidward and landing on another ahead. * Bubble Popping Boys Leader:(Complete the New Kelp City Cup)Thug leader who was last seen flying away trapped in a bubble.He drives a motorcycle and his special move is calling his friends to bust some buts! * Puffy Fluffy:(Complete the rock bottom cup)Evil Sea Monster.She/He drives her cousin monster form.There special move is eating an racer and pooping them out. * Jewel Triplets:(Complete the Goo Lagoon Cup)3 nasty riders.They drive a my first racer cart.There special move is crying at other players to make them stop. * General Starfish:(Complete the Space Station Cup)He drives a tank.His special move is blasting bombs at other players. * Da King Of SpongeBob Fans:(Beat a player online)The creator of the game.He drives a hot rod and his special move is turning big and using every playable character at once! * T.T.:(Complete his ghost in time trail)A friendly clock.He rides a kart and his special attack is freezing time for a minute to catch up. * Patchy The Pirate:(Complete The Golden Cup)He rides a boat with wheels and his special attack is crashing into a player. Cameos: * Taj the Genie:He is a genie who says when you unlock a character or cutscenes.He makes appearance at the beginning of a level saying ready,steady GO! * Mr.Krabs:He appears in the beginning cutscene permuting the race.He is in the first track waving. * Thug:They apper in the New Kelp City cup and will attack. * Evil Sponge Ghost:He will try and grab the player in the Dutchmen's Ship Wrecks and the Ghost Cup. * The Flying Dutchmen's:He summon ghost pirates to attack the player in the Dutchmen's Ship Wrecks. * Aliens:Enemies of the space station cup. Cups: Bikini Bottom World Cup: * Counch Street * Bikini Bottom Mall * Downtown New Kelp City Cup: * New Kelp City Freeway * Rooftops * Subway System The Rock Bottom Cup: * Entrance * The Mines * Power Plant Goo Lagoon Cup: * Beach * Taj Cruise * The Flying Dutchmen Shipwrecks Space Station Cup: * Space Station * Moon Base * Planet X Ghost Cup: * The Haunted Hotel * The Underworld * Hell Golden Cup: * Golden Rainbow Road * Airplanes * Golden Counch Street Cutscene Scripts: 1: Black Sponge:Ah! Baron gave me this new Black Sponge Mobile! (General Starfish appers) General Starfish:I've invented a vacumm cleaner so big to suck up the ocean! Black Sponge:You again! this will be easy! (Taj comes in) Taj The Genie:So you're going to race him so he want use the vacumm cleaner? Black Sponge:Fine! (Taj gives Black Sponge 4 more racers) General Starfish:Ha! you must outrace my fellow minions in a race across the sea! Black Sponge:You're on! (Black Sponge speeds off) Mr.Krabs:Hey everyone,free race! Everyone:Cool! (General Starfish hops into tank and drives after Black Sponge) 2: Sponge Tron:You're going to be crying home when am done with you! Black Sponge:Really! Sponge Tron:What/ am a evil robot! 3: BPB Leader:Am going to pop you! Black Sponge:Not when I finish racing with you! BPB:It's on! 4: Black Sponge:Ah! You're so cute! Jewel Triplets:Not when it's triple the trouble! 5: Puffy Fluffy:ROAR! (Subtitles:Am going to beat you in that race and rip out your....) Black Sponge:Bad Puffy Fluffy! 6: General Starfish:You can't beat me! and to make it more interesting......... (Giant vacumm cleaner comes out) Black Sponge:Taj The Genie want be happy! General Starfish:Oh it's on! 7: (Black Sponge in his car fall down to earth) Taj The Genie:You've won! (Everyone says yay! as General Starfish is seeing the victory in space) General Starfish:Goddammit! (The giant vacumm cleaner falls on him) Amiibo: The Amiibo's are used as new playable characters for the game! Trivia: * The game style is like Mario Kart. Category:Video games rated E Category:Video Games Category:Black Sponge series Category:2016 Category:Racing Games Category:Da God Of SpongeBob Fans Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games